


Rough Night

by Icylightning



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Big Brother Judd, Fever, Gun Violence, Gun shots, Hostage Situations, Hurt TK, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Judd, Seizures, Worried Carlos, Worried Judd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "You shouldn't have..stayed" TK peeked from the layers blinking in slow motion "I'm fine"Judd scoffed "I'll pay you 100 bucks if you get up from the bed right now"TK was half way up holding his hand out at Judd for support who crossed his arms and smirked "...without my support kid"TK plopped back down in defeat, not having strength to hold his own weight and glared half heartedly "You're mean.. meanie mouse"
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Judd Ryder & TK Strand
Comments: 163
Kudos: 472
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with new fic on Tarlos. Hops you guys like this first chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

With a little bit of well concealed amusement, Judd watched as TK's fever-laced eyes blinked in confusion. Deciding to see how long will it take for the boy's heat saturated brain to process the sight infront of him, Judd pressed his lips and adjusted few pillows "Do you need anything else?" 

TK snuggled even more in the covers as he body shook with cold even though his skin felt like it was on fire. A painful cough wracked his entire body "What are... you doing here Judd?" 

This was the third time TK asked Judd the same question. He wondered how high was his fever and debated on taking him to the hospital. Maybe he should wait for few hours. He sighed sitting next to his charge. Yes charge because it was their night off so everyone decided to go and enjoy at the club. Everyone except TK who had been coughing and sniffing his running nose whole day. It wasn't a shock to anyone when the boy ended up with a high fever as they were about to leave for the club

TK forced his team to carry on with their plan since he had already informed Carlos about his condition and would be coming to pick him up after his shift gets over. The team reluctantly agreed to go but Judd offered to stay until Carlos arrived. The big guy knew Owen had chemotherapy session so he would be resting at home. Now Judd just couldn't leave the sick boy alone whom he considered as his little brother "I'm here to take care of you remember?" he placed the back of his hand over TK's forehead and winced at the warm skin. The man knew the first two days of cold always proved difficult to deal with since the temperature fluctuates every few hours. TK's fever had gone down couple of hours back and now it seemed it had risen up again "You're too hot" 

Despite his entire body felt like it was being poked by pins and needles, TK giggled "Tell that to... Carlos and he'll kick your ass" 

"Seems like your tongue works just fine even when you're sick" Judd teased hoping the colour on TK's face would return soon. The boy looked too pale as his face covered with thin layer of sweat 

"You shouldn't have...stayed" TK peeked from the layers blinking in slow motion "I'm fine" 

Judd scoffed "I'll pay you 100 bucks if you get up from the bed right now"

TK was half way up holding his hand out at Judd for support who crossed his arms and smirked "...without help kid"

TK plopped back down, not having strength to hold his own weight and glared halfheartedly "You're mean... meanie mouse" 

Judd rolled his eyes

"Is ...Carlos here?" TK asked in small voice and Judd sighed running a comforting hand on his warm back "He'll be here soon kid" his cell rang and he got up from the bed "Hey Carlos. How far are you?"

"I'm still at the station" 

Judd could hear the frustration in Carlos's voice "Umm... actually TK's been asking for you" 

Carlos rubbed his tired eyes. He really wanted to be with TK since his boyfriend was not feeling well "I'm handling an emergency case. It might take time" 

"Oh" Judd turned to look at TK who seemed to have fallen asleep but still fidgeted every few seconds "It's okay. I'll take care of him" 

"Is it bad?" 

"He's having fever but I think it's common in cold right? I think I'll give him another round of his medicine" 

Carlos sighed "Thanks for looking after him Judd" 

"You can pay me by taking me for lunch" Judd joked and heard a chuckle at the other end "Deal" 

"Don't worry about him. He can rest here for tonight" 

"I'll try to come as soon as possible" 

"Okay bye" Judd pocketed his cell and picked up the bottle of cold syrup. He gently shook TK's shoulder "Hey bud...TK. Open your eyes" 

TK groaned pulling the covers over his head "Let.. me sleep" 

Judd easily pushed the covers off the boy who shivered when his skin was exposed to cold air "Time to take your medicine" 

TK Shook his head and tried to say something but his chest constricted and he coughed violently. He could feel Judd's large calloused hands on his back soothing his aching muscles but he still felt miserable. He took two teaspoons of green liquid without complaining about the bitter taste and breathed heavily through his clenched teeth "This.. sucks" 

"I can see that but I'm sure you'll soon feel better" Judd closed the bottle. He covered the boy with a blanket and turned the light off "Get some rest. Call me if you need anything" 

TK hummed eyes drooping close when darkness surrounded the room. Judd went to grab coffee when he heard loud commotion from outside the station. He frowned placing the coffee back on the table and decided to check the front

The more Judd came closer to the front gate, the more shouts he could hear. His eyes widened when he saw three armed men rushing inside the station. They were dressed in same sort of drab clothing, their moves were well organised and disciplined, each eyes showing same hard expression. Judd knew they weren't storming into their station with good news "Hey! Who are you guys? What's going on?" 

Without warning one of the men raised his hand and smashed the butt of the gun over Judd's head "Shut up!" 

Judd stumbled back holding his now bleeding head. He used one of the truck for support since his head was spinning and ears ringing. With blurry eyes he saw one of them pull the shutter down, locking the whole place. He raised his hands high in surrender when the third guy came to him and pointed gun at his chest "Stop!" 

"Who else is here!?" the man barked at Judd who felt his heart drop to his stomach. Shit! TK. He swallowed thickly and shook his head "No one man.. I'm all alone" he lied hoping the bad guys would believe him 

"Jacob go check this place!" 

Judd bit his inner cheeks so hard that it drew blood. If they found out about TK.... poor boy was in no shape to defend himself "Please I'm telling you.. there's no one beside me" 

A bullet flew missing inches away from Judd's shoulder who was stunned for few seconds. The man's hard and cold eyes ran a shiver down his body "Speak only when told"

Not a minute later Judd's fear took face of reality when he saw a wobbly, pale and frightened looking TK being held by his hair and dragged down the stairs "TK!"

"The kid is the only one" informed Jacob dragging TK who cried out when he was roughly pushed down on the ground. His feverish eyes met Judd's as painful coughs erupted from his mouth "Judd.." 

"TK" Judd tried to move towards the boy but the man raised his voice "One step and I'll blow the kid's brains into million pieces"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you so so so much for reading this story. On with the next chapter 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

EARLIER

TK groaned as he slowly shifted to his side. Every hair on his body was aching, begging for some relief but he got none. He stiffled a cough bunching the blanket bringing it even closer to his chest. He wished Carlos was here to cuddle with him instead of this stupid blanket. His stomach cramped painfully and he moaned. Was he dying? The boy definitely felt like he was dying. Wait a minute... people don't die from cold.. right? 

TK whined at his own useless thoughts and pried his eyes open "Aaachooo!" he covered his nose with his both hands "Eww..Gross" the boy complained, wiping them with his handkerchief

TK swallowed through his dry throat, wincing at the burn and tiltled his head to see a glass of water on the side table. He extended his hand to pick the glass, when he heard loud footsteps 

Before TK could understand what was happening, the room blasted into bright lights. The pain in his head hit him with full force and he clenched his eyes shut "Judd... what are you do..." 

TK didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the blanket was roughly pulled, a hand painfully seized his wrist and hauled him up in one swift movement "Get up!" shouted a rough voice

TK was now fully awake, heart hammering in his chest and adrenalin pumping into his body when he saw a stranger holding a gun on him "Who are you? What's going on?" he then suddenly remembered he wasn't alone in the station "Where's Judd?"

Jacob smirked evily "Your big friend down there? Oh he's been taken care of" 

The small shred of hope TK had dwindled incredibly, his small pale face showing confusion and admittedly a hint of fear "What...?" he again didn't get to finish his question as Jacob leaned down and grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back "I won't repeat again. Get. Up" 

TK gasped, his chest was rapidly rising up and down as he feebly struggled to get the hand off his hair "Let...go" 

Jacob backhanded TK who's head flew to his side, tasting blood on his lower lip. The man again caught his hair and pulled him out of the bed "One more word and I won't hesitate to pull the trigger" 

TK trembled looking fearfully at the gun. The man then dragged him out of the room and pushed him back down the main entrance. His legs wobbled and vision blurred due to heavy dizziness. The only thing keeping him from falling flat was the sharp grip of the man's hand on his hair "The kid is the only one" 

TK failed to catch himself when he was pushed to the ground. He let out a muffled groaned as pain shot through his shoulder. He looked around and met Judd's equally frightened eyes "Judd..." 

PRESENT

"One step and I'll blow the kid's brains into million pieces" the leader, Mardon warned Judd who stood rooted to his spot despite wanting to comfort the terrified boy

Mardon circled TK like hunter eyeing his prey "Now I'll only repeat it once. I want both of you to listen carefully" he flicked his eyes on Judd who gave a small nod only because he didn't want the man to hurt TK

When Mardon didn't get an respond from TK, he gripped the back of his neck and snarled "Are you listening boy?" 

TK gasped, his eyes foggy and breathing heavily through his blocked nose "Yes!" 

"Don't hurt him!" Judd shouted but Mardon applied more pressure on TK's neck smiling when he saw the boy whimper in pain. He could feel the hot skin under his palm but choose to ignore. He didn't give a damm if the kid was sick or even dying "Jacob tie them up first. Then we shall have a nice chat with them" 

TK was pulled by the back of his T-shirt and forced to sit in the corner of the hall. Soon Judd was given the same treatment and made to sit next to TK. Jacob came with two sets of ropes and knelt down next to TK smiling menacingly at him

TK grunted and squeezed his eyes shut when his hands were roughly tied infront so tightly that his arms already felt numb. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and throat dry and starchy. The boy then fell into coughing fit that sounded painful even to his captor 

Judd rubbed TK's back feeling bad for him since he looked worse than before. He felt the heat radiating from his body and could only hope this nightmare gets over soon. His hands were tied just like TK and he glared at Jacob

Mardon walked towards them and raised his gun "Here's what's going on to happen boys. You'll behave well and if anyone tries to be a hero..." he unlocked the safety of his gun "....I'll be just adding a number to the list of people I've killed before" 

Judd and TK stared at Mardon, fear evident in their eyes

"I just need couple of hours of your lives. Is it too much to ask huh? As soon as my ride comes, I'll leave this place" 

Judd nodded. He didn't want to anger the man who was holding a gun on them. Not when he was given the responsibility of taking care of the ill boy next to him. Mardon left them alone to make few calls and he turned his head to look at TK who was leaning heavily on his shoulder with face flushed and taking ragged breaths "Hey you good?" he knew it was a stupid question but he didn't know what else to say

TK grunted letting a small coughs and shivered "Who are.. those guys?" 

"They aren't friends ofcourse" replied Judd glaring at Jacob who was aiming a gun at them from a distance

TK's body shook again as he unconsciously moved closer to Judd and whined "So.. cold" 

"It's the fever kid" Judd spoke softly and took TK's hands in his and pressed them, providing him some heat "Hang on. It's going to be okay" 

OUTSIDE

"I hope TK is feeling better now" Marjan stepped out of the car followed by Paul and Mateo. The three felt bad for leaving TK and Judd behind and decided to head back early. Mateo purchased chicken soup for TK hoping it would help his sore throat. They reached the front only to halt their steps "What the hell?" 

Marjan frowned looking at the shutter that was pulled down "Why is the station locked?" 

"They do remember that we are sleeping here right?" said Mateo looking at the closed shutter

Paul shrugged but then shook his head smiling "I'm sure it's one of Judd's pranks" 

Mateo laughed "You're right. I think he's angry with us for leaving" 

Marjan didn't smile or laugh. Nothing seemed funny about the situation. There was some kind of strange vibe in the air... something wrong "Guys I don't think Judd did this" 

Paul scoffed "Oh c'mon Marjan. TK is not feeling well. We all know he couldn't even get out of the bed. This has to be Judd" he then banged his hand on the shutter "Hey Judd! Pull the shutter up! Judd!" 

No response

"We came back okay, now stop messing around" Paul banged again

Nothing

"Judd it's not funny! Open up!" 

Again nothing

Paul frowned sharing a worried look with Marjan and Mateo "They wouldn't have left right?" 

"What?" 

"Maybe TK got worse and Judd took him to hospital" 

Mateo pursed his lips "I don't think so Paul" 

"Why not?" 

"It's locked from inside. Something is wrong" 

"I'm calling Judd" Marjan pulled her cell out with worry shinning in her eyes "He's not picking up" she tried on TK's number and got the same response "What the hell is going on inside?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ppppppllllllllsssssss leave a comment :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a lot for reading guys! 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

With each passing second, Judd could feel the tension rising along with it. The thing was he had witnessed so many life threatening situations before and even faced a few but this was far different from his experience. Something which scared him even though he was known to be the tough guy in their team. He turned to look at the weight on his right shoulder where TK had unconsciously rested his head and dozed in an uneasy sleep, probably due to cold syrup he took earlier

Malcom yelled something in the phone kicking the nearby tool box in frustration "Get the fuck over here as soon as possible!"

The sudden sound of tool box hitting the truck brought TK back to living world. His eyes were wide and dazed, trying to figure out his surroundings. He coughed wincing at the burn in his ribs "What..Judd"

Sensing the panic look on TK's eyes, Judd caught his t-shirt from front and rubbed his chest "Hey hey take it easy. I'm right here. Slow down bud"

TK groaned taking uneven breaths. He looked at the man standing infront of him and then at Judd who gave a small tight smile "It's real. You weren't dreaming" he said, guessing TK might have dreamt about their attack

TK coughed again while Judd placed the back of his hand on his forehead "Your fever seems to have gone down for now" 

TK leaned at the back of the wall feeling drained and weak "I'm fine. Who are those guys? What do they want from us?" 

Judd frowned when TK repeated the same question again. Maybe he forgot in his delirious state about their previous conversation. He was about to reply when there was a loud banging at the front shutter

Entire Fire station fell into pin drop silence. Jacob tightened his hold on the gun that was aimed on Judd and TK. He looked at Malcom who scowled deeply and walked towards them "Who is outside?" he heard more bangs and voices and gritted his teeth. He was definitely not planning to have any more company 

"Our team" replied Judd in shaky voice

"What are they doing here?" Malcom hissed raising his gun at Judd who raised his hands up and leaned forward "Hey hey calm down okay. We're fire fighters and some of us sleep in here at nights" he could feel TK clutch the back of his shirt in silent fear

"What are we going to do?" Jacob asked Malcom who seemed to be thinking deeply

Judd saw how unsure the leader looked and decided to take advantage "Look let us go. Stop all this violence. Our friends are out there and if we don't open the door they will surely know something is wrong. You can still avoid..." 

A shot rang

Judd jerked, his body freezing next second. The gun in Malcom's hand left soft smoke which told him the man had fired. He was expecting pain to hit him with full force but the man didn't feel a thing. He dared to look down and was surprised when he didn't spot any blood or feel pain. If he wasn't shot then...

Judd heard a pained whimper from his side and his heart dropped to his stomach "TK" 

TK had clenched his eyes shut when he heard the gun shot. At first he thought the man had shot Judd but the a sharp burning pain shot through his hand and he gasped. His upper arm was bleeding heavily. He couldn't even reach to press on the wound since he was tied up. He leaned back on the wall as breaths came in short pants

"TK!" Judd's eyes were wide while his tied hands nervously hovered over the younger boy. He glared at Malcom and demanded "Why did you shoot him!?" 

Malcom sneered "Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut? Look what you made me do! You talk, your friend over here faces the consequences. Get that!? One more word and this time the bullet goes in his head"

Judd looked terrified. Because of him TK was being punished. His shoulders hunched, a deep guilt settling at the pit of his stomach as he diverted his attention back to TK

Jacob looked at his leader "What are we going to do about them?" he motioned towards the door. Malcom grinned wickedly "I've something in my mind" 

OUTSIDE

Paul shared a wide look with Marjan "Please tell me that isn't what we heard" 

"It's a gun shot" Marjan confirmed, fear bubbling in her heart "Something is definitely going on in there and I doubt it's good news" 

Mateo pulled his cell out "I'm calling the cops" 

Marjan noddded pressing another number "I'll call the coach. He needs to know if TK is in trouble" she heard two rings before a tired voice reached her ears "Hello" 

"Coach you need to come at the station" Marjan went straight to the point spiking worry in Owen's chest "Station? Now? Do you even know what time it is?" 

Marjan then started rambling about the situation as best as her panic mind would allow "Please Boss. We went out.. and Judd and TK are inside.. we think they are in trouble... I don't know.. I'm not sure.. but there was a gun shot.. we called the cops but you... you need to get down here" 

"Whoa Marjan. Slow down girl. I can barely hear you" 

"We think TK and Judd are in danger. There was a gun shot at the station" Marjan tried to sum up in two lines

It took more than a minute for Owen to absorb Marjan's words. He did not like the sound of TK and gun shot in one sentence. The father took a deep breath to calm his racing heart "I'm coming" 

Barely seven minutes later sirens blared outside the fire station. Three police cars surrounded the place and Paul noticed Carlos was nowhere to be seen "Where is Carlos?" he asked Mateo shook his head "I couldn't get hold of him" 

Two cops walked towards Paul, Mateo and Marjan and ushered them to safety. Marjan looked worriedly at the closed shutter praying to God to keep her friends safe and alive. Paul grabbed one of the cop's arm "Hey our friends are in there!"

"Sir please stay here! We'll take it from here" 

Owen was next to arrive. He jumped from his car and tried to run pass the yellow tape but was stopped by a cop "Let through! My son is in there!" 

"Let him through" said the officer in charge

Owen rushed towards him, panting lightly "What's going on officer?" 

"We're not sure yet. A gun shot was heard from inside but it's still locked. No one is answering the calls so our best guess is we're looking at a hostage situation" The cop saw two vans screech near the area and cursed "Who called the damn media?" 

"Oh my God" Owen ran a hand on his forehead as he was guided towards his team members. Paul placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "It's gonna be okay Coach" 

Owen blinked back his oncoming tears as a thought struck his mind "Where's Carlos?" 

STATION

"Hey Brian can you write the report on theft case" Carlos requested his colleague. The case was almost over with only written work pending. He so badly wanted to go check on TK and take him back home. He felt guilty for not getting chance to call Judd and ask about TK since last two hours and now he couldn't wait any longer 

Brian gave a nod "Go ahead Reyes. I got this" 

Carlos smiled in relief. Finally he was going to see his boyfreind "I owe you Brian" 

"Bring me a cappuccino tomorrow morning and we're equal" Brian smriked and Carlos laughed lightly "Deal" 

Ben Flock, another cop rushed inside the station and raised his voice "You guys have to see this!" he went to turn on the TV and raised the volume

Carlos frowned at the scene that unfolded infront of him. There on the screen was a reporter reading live news and he walked near the screen. He blinked his eyes couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. His heart skipped a beat when he saw a barely conscious and bloodied TK and Judd being dragged by two men who were yelling and shouting to the cops to stay away or else they would shoot them. His legs nearly gave out when one guy slammed the butt of the gun on TK's head "TK!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed my plot bunny with kudos and comments :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. On with the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

EARLIER

Judd was alarmed and worried at the amount of blood flowing from TK's arm. He didn't know how long will it be before they would be able to get out of here but first he needed to stop the blood. Cursing himself for causing more pain to the young man, he pressed his hands tightly, eyes widening when more dark crimson blood seeped through his fingers 

TK let out a unbitten yelp of pain when Judd pressed his hands over his wound. He forced down a bile that rose in his throat and tried to move away from his friend who hushed him softly "Stay still kid. I need to stop the bleeding"

TK grunted, clenching his teeth as he rode out the immense pain shooting through his entire arm. He tried to concentrate on the blaring sounds coming from outside and wondered what was going on

Without warning Jacob came forward and caught Judd by his collar who stumbled on his feet "Move!" 

Next Malcom came and TK was grabbed by his arms and he cried out as he was pulled to his feet. When his legs gave out due to fatigue, the leader called his third partner "Help me out with this kid" 

With a man on either side TK felt himself being lifted off the ground and he hissed. Judd wanted to say something but forced himself to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to cause more pain to his friend

When the shutter was slowly raised Judd was first to lead out with Jacob pointing a gun at his back. The bright lights of police cars blinded his vision for few seconds before he was met with worried faces of his teammates

Jacob raised his voice "Stay back! I'll pull the trigger! I said stay back!" he threatened to the cops who kept their guns trained on them

"Let the hostages go and surrender yourselves!" said one of the officer. Jacob fired a shot in air and the tension doubled "Next time I won't miss! Stay back!" he dragged Judd towards a truck and pushed him inside

Owen jumped forward when he saw his son being roughly manhandled out of the station. TK looked frighteningly pale and scowled at the blood dripping down his hand. He was stopped by Paul and Mateo "Coach don't! They have guns" 

Owen struggled to free himself not being able to see his son in pain "TK!"

TK was hanging between the two men who were holding him tightly by his arms. He heard his father's voice and lifted his head. His blurry eyes fell on his father and he screamed "DAD!" 

"Shut up!" Malcom yelled hitting TK with the butt of his gun and dragged him towards a fire truck. TK didn't even get time to react at the sudden jolt of pain in his head as he was roughly heaved into the back of the truck where he practically fell on his shoulder resulting a sharp cry from him 

As the door slammed shut, TK and Judd were engulfed in darkness. He was on the verge of passing out when he heard the engine roar to life. This was so not planned for the night

PRESENT

Carlos ran. The officer ran towards his car as quick as his shaky legs would allow. His mind was still trying to process what his eyes witnessed. Everything was fine when he talked to Judd last time. He didn't sound in distress apart from the fact that TK was still not feeling well. Then what the hell happened? How did they end up being hostages and now probably kidnapped. Why didn't anybody call him? Carlos pressed on the gas pedal wishing he could reach at the station as soon as possible

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TK?" Judd's voice was shaking badly and TK used the sound of it to keep himself from slipping into darkness that was beckoning to him "Right...here" he replied, his voice tight with pain. Suddenly a dim light illuminated inside the truck and that's when Judd's eyes widened "TK your arm!" 

TK looked down and grimaced. He could tell the bleeding had increased, probably due to the result of his arm being grabbed, yanked on and slammed into the truck "Hit.. when they threw me..." 

Judd moved closer to TK and at the same time the truck swriled to his left, throwing them across the small enclosed space

"Aaah!" TK screamed again, tears leaking from his eyes. Judd cursed loudly and crawled towards his friend. He looked around and picked a rag they use to keep to clean the front glass "It's getting worse kid. I need to stop the bleeding"

TK nodded and braced himself as Judd pushed down the rag on the gun shot wound. TK squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips to keep himself from crying out as the pain threatened to send him to darkness

"TK? TK! Don't pass out on me!" Judd commanded fearing if the kid closed his eyes then he might never wake up. TK jolted back from the edge and nodded focusing on the siren's of police cars that were chasing them

The truck again took a sharp tun. TK and Judd were tumbling inside the small space trying hard not to get hit. The vehicle veered right followed by two lefts, every turn sending the two men crashing into each other. When the truck seemed to be on straight course once more, Judd scrambled back to TK's side. Each turn had slammed TK's injured arm against the seats, taking a little more out of him with each agonizing hit. Hearing his labored breathing and what sounded like heart breaking whimper, Judd pulled the semi-conscious boy on his lap and held him tightly "I'm so sorry bud. This is all my fault" 

TK hid his face on Judd's chest curling himself into small ball and shook his head "Not.. your fault. I'm o..okay" 

Judd swallowed back his heavy tears at the blunt lie. He could already feel his friend's skin burning and knew this was only the start of their problems

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the cab of the fire truck, three men tired desperately to shake the numerous police cars that were now pursuing them. Malcom cursed out loud, taking one hair-raising turn after another but still was unable to loose the cars on his bumper

"We'll never shake them!" Jacob cried out angrily. Their plan was perfect. Why was everything going so wrong now? 

Malcom remained silent thinking about his next move. A plan bubbled in his mind and he spoke calmly "We don't have to shake them" 

"What?" 

"We can bargain with them..." Malcom smiled dangerously "..with those two bargaining chips we have in the back" 

"What do you have in mind?" 

Malcom took another turn "We're heading for airport and bringing our guests along for a ride to Australia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day AWESOME so pls don't forget to leave them :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks for reading this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Taking a sigh of relief that he had finally reached at the station, Carlos jumped out of his car and made a beeline for the flashing red and blue lights. He spotted TK's father and rushed towards him "Mr Strand!" 

Owen who was arguing with one of the cops turned his head at the sound of his name "Carlos! Thank God you're here" 

Carlos looked around, worry etched on his face "What's going on? Where's TK?" 

"They took him Carlos" Owen cried out angrily, barely holding himself together "TK and Judd... they were pushed in one of our truck and sped off!" 

Carlos's chest hurt at the news. He didn't even mind when Owen grabbed his arm very tightly "TK's been shot! They aren't letting me go... please Carlos.. I need to know... I need to be with my son" 

Another jolt of shock hit Carlos's mind. TK was shot? He swallowed a painful lump and nodded, going immediately into his cop mode. He then faced the other officer "What are the latest report?" 

"Two of our cars are following the fire truck. Last I heard the vehicle was heading towards the airport" 

Carlos pressed his lips in thin line "Okay.. umm.. Mr Strand you can come with me" 

"Can we also come?" Paul requested 

Carlos thought about it for few seconds before giving a reluctant. His team cared for TK and he could see how worried they were for him "Okay but stay far away from them. I don't want anyone else to get hurt" he then rushed back to his car fearing for his boyfriend's safety followed by equally worried Owen

OTHER SIDE

Huddled in Judd's arms, TK fought to conscious. He was feeling light headed and searing flashes of white hot pain that came with each jarring movement wasn't helping him in any way

"Still with me kid?" Judd's voice was strong but TK could feel him trembling. He hummed mustering some of his strength to form words "Yup... can't get rid.. of me that.. easily" 

Judd smiled a little "You better stick to your word. I don't want to face your old man's wrath if anything happens to you" 

"Where are...they taking us?" 

"No idea. I can still hear the sirens so let's hope for the best" 

TK leaned back against Judd and tried to relax. His heart was racing, beating wildly in his chest. Beads of sweat were slowly dripping down his eyes and he knew this wasn't a good sign. His whole body felt hot, breath coming in short pants. He glanced at his wound and closed his eyes shut at blood soaked rag 

"I think the bleeding is stopped for now" Judd murmured gently brushing off the sweat from TK's forehead with another rag. He did not mention how his temperature was rising as the minutes passed by

The truck suddenly swerved right and seconds later both the men felt the truck crash into something and the unmistakable screech of twisting and tearing of metal 

"What the hell was that!?" Judd frowned tightening his hold on TK in protective manner

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malcom drove madly breaking all traffic rules. Jacob sat in the passenger seat along with his third partner and warmly watched the passing scenery as if Malcom wasn't speeding recklessly through the streets of Austin with two hostages in the back and a slew of poilce cars hot on their tail 

"There!" Malcom pointed to a sign on the left, indicating the various airport exits "We go to the private airstrip" he followed the signs directing them to the smaller airfield reserved for private aircraft and avoiding the chaos and congestion of the main terminal

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jacob asked in nervous voice only to receive a glare from his leader "Positive" he sped up and rammed the vehicle on the closed gates, the sound of metal against metal felt worse than nails on chalkboard. The truck shuddered but kept on going. Behind them the police cars and security vehicles slowed and then stopped. Several officers jumped out and began gingerly picking their way through the twisted scraps of metal and chain link fencing, trying to clear their path

Malcom drove to the course parallel to the private runways with the hangars on their left. His eyes lit when he saw an open door to one of the hanger where stood a sleek white private jet "This is it! We stop here" he diverted the truck and finally turned off the engine 

Jacob waited for the truck to stop and jumped out of the vehicle with his third partner, Sylar "C'mon hurry up! Let's get them inside the jet!"

Jacob took out the keys and unlocked the door pulling it open. Their hostages were huddled against one of the seats. He climbed into the truck and glared at Judd aiming a gun on him "Hey you.. C'mon get down now!" 

Judd reluctantly released his hold on TK and was pushed out of the truck. He landed hard on the ground and grunted. Sylar grabbed his collar and started pushing him towards the white jet. He was then forcefully made to sit on the back seat "Stay put big guy" 

Judd was shocked to see himself in a private plane. What the hell were these men planning to do with them. His stomach rolled in an uneasy way as he waited impatiently for TK. He didn't like being separated from the boy since he felt responsible for him. He wanted to make sure these guys didn't hurt his friend anymore

Jacob knelt down and caught TK by the back of his neck. He gave a hard squeeze and hissed "Do exactly as I say or you die" 

TK groaned painfully and could only nod in response as he was forced out of the truck and then on the small set of staircase that led into the jet. He was thrown harshly on the seat next to Judd who without hesitation pulled the lad towards him "TK are you okay?" 

TK could barely breathe. The simple trip towards the jet took toll on his already exhausted body. His eyes fluttered close and this time he welcomed the darkness without any arguments. Judd's heart skipped a beat when TK's head lolled on his shoulder "TK!" 

Malcom stepped in the jet and frowned on seeing TK's closed eyes "Is he dead?"

"Nah he's fine" replied Jacob as he went to pull the stairs up and locked the aircraft "Just passed out" 

Judd cradled TK's face and nudged him lightly "TK? Hey open your eyes kid. TK!" his worry only doubled when his friend showed no intention that he heard him

Sylar sighed roughly irritated and looked at his leader "We're in a private plane and neither of us know how to fly. We're cornered in a hangar with two hostages...one of which looks close to death. Now what do we do next?" he asked hotly and saw Malcom roll his eyes

"Calm down Sylar" Malcom plopped down opposite to Judd and TK and smiled dangerously. He pulled his cell out and dialled three numbers "Now we make our demands"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Back with next chapter. Thanks a lot for reading this story. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Carlos pulled into the small airstrip and easily located the hangar where the standoff was in progress by the multitude of the police cars, fire trucks and ambulance parked on the side. In normal circumstances he would be able to face any kind of difficult or dangerous situation but the whole scenario was overwhelming the officer. He definitely did not want TK anywhere near ambulance but still he was here, ready to load him as soon as they rescue him from the criminals

Owen's heart sank as they reached the airstrip. From the tense atmosphere he could tell his son was in great danger. A part of him was glad Judd was there with TK. He knew the man considered TK as his brother and would do anything to protect him. The father wiped the sweat from his forehead and jumped out of the car

"Sir!" Carlos ran to his senior officer followed by Owen who raced after the young man 

"Officer Reyes? What are you doing here? I don't remember assigning you this case" 

"Sir one of the hostages...he's my boyfriend" Carlos said, his eyes pleading to let him assist and help 

"Oh..okay" 

"Sir please can you tell me what's going on?" Carlos asked his senior officer, holding his breath as he and Owen stood at the end of hangar "Where are they?" 

Officer Standford pointed towards an open hangar "The fugitives have shifted the hostages into a private plane. We've the place surrounded and..." 

"Sir!" called out another officer who came running towards them "One of them is on the phone. They want to talk to a officer incharge" 

Standford nodded and took the phone putting it on speaker "This is Officer Steve Standford" 

"I'll not repeat so keep your ears open" Malcom warned in his cold voice

"Go ahead. What do you want?" 

"Load One million cash into the baggage compartment of this plane" 

"One million!? Are you out of your mind?" 

Carlos and Owen's eyes widened 

Silence 

"I've already hurt the pretty boy over here. He's bleeding out badly. If you delay in accepting my demands, don't blame me for his death" 

Owen gripped Carlos's arm in fear who forced himself to stay calm

"No don't hurt any anyone. I'll see what I can do" 

Malcom growled "I can see clearly you guys from my position! Do as I say or else I'll kill both of them!" 

"I hear you okay. Don't take any rash decisions" 

"Cut the boring crap officer. I also want a pilot to fly this thing. Once I reach my destination, I'll release the hostages and the pilot" 

Carlos placed his hand on the speaker "Ask him if we can send someone to check on TK" 

Standford looked unsure, doubting the criminals would listen to his request but still took his chance "Listen you said one of them is injured. Let me send in a paramedic for..." 

"No!" 

"A dead hostage will do no good to you" 

"Shut up!"

"Atleast let me speak to him so we know he's still alive" 

"He's alive!" 

"But.."

"You've half hour or else I'm killing them" Malcom hung up the phone and glared at Judd who had cradled TK to his chest. He frowned at the blood that was still dripping from the boy's arm "Hey Jacob, do something about the kid's arm. We don't want to loose him before we get what we want"

Jacob gave an irritated sigh and leaned towards TK. Judd almost pushed the man who hovered dangerously over his friend. Jacob grabbed TK's arm in not too gentle manner and unwrapped the bloody rag. He scowled when more blood gushed out from the bullet hole 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Judd protested but was unheard by Jacob who carefully inspected the wound. TK moaned in his unconscious state, pain becoming hard to ignore as his eyes fluttered open. He whimpered when Jacob pressed on the wound, his other hand moving to push the offending hands away 

"Stop! You're hurting him" Judd gritted his teeth but again was ignored

"Looks like the bullet is still in here"

Judd tensed. He saw Jacob move to the front and came back with a fresh cloth. He tightly wrapped the cloth around TK's arm unfazed by the painful screams coming from his hostage

TK sagged in his seat as he took deep breaths from his parted lips. Everything hurt. Even breathing was becoming an issue for him. He had no idea where he was or what will happen next. All he wanted was the pain to stop. He vaguely heard Judd's voice "It's ..ing to be 'kay kid....J'st focus...breathing" 

Judd took TK's hands in his, wincing at the high temperature. He gave a light squeeze, silently sending him a message that he wasn't alone. 

OTHER SIDE (Ten minutes later)

"I'm sorry but he said no paramedic" Stanford said in an apologetic tone "He didn't leave us much option" 

Carlos nodded, an unsaid rage burning inside him. Once he gets his hands on the people who hurt TK, he's going to make sure, they rot behind the bars for rest of their lives

Owen glanced at the hanger with tearful eyes. TK was hurt and few yards away from him, yet he couldn't do anything to help him. The father never felt so helpless before "Please save my son's life. He's all I got"

Standford placed a comforting hand on Owen's shoulder "We'll try our best to get them out as soon as possible. My sniper has a clear shot at the one sitting in the cockpit but the other two... we haven't been able to get visual on them" 

Carlos pressed his lips "What about TK or Judd. Can you see them?" he asked worriedly 

"At first we saw one of them... the one who is unhurt. He looks fine. I think your son must have been on the floor or something... we saw him sit up just before you arrived" Standford informed the worried father who cried openly 

Carlos's heart ached for TK "How does he look? Is he okay?" he asked hopefully 

Stanford hesitated for few seconds. Truth was the young man looked terrible. His whole right side was covered in blood and at first glance he hadn't even been sure he was still alive "Your son.. he looked pale, shaky but he was conscious.. I think"

"Oh my God" Owen covered his mouth with his hand. Carlos didn't look better either. Fear and worry for TK was leaking from their postures "What happens now?"

"We'll start loading money but I doubt the plane is going anywhere" 

"Why not?" 

"We don't have a licensed pilot in the department. It may take hours before we can get anyone to come here" 

Owen's eyes went wide "But we don't have hours. You heard him, they gave us half an hour!" 

"Please calm down Sir" 

Owen spat angrily "Calm down? My son's life is in danger and you want me to calm down!?" 

Standford maintained his calm posture "I cannot ask a civilian pilot to risk his life with three armed men and two hostages. Our aim is not to fill their demands but to get the hostages back safe and alive" 

Before Owen could continue with his argument, Carlos spoke from his side "I'll go as a pilot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get enough carrots (comments) to my bunny plot :-( in last chapter and it kinda made me think people are not enjoying this story. Please please please.... pretty please let me know if anyone's interested in reading more :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!!! Thank you Thank you Thank you guys!!!! Your comments and kudos made me write this chapter super fast! Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

TK shivered and tried to open his eyes, his eyelids too heavy to obey. He shifted and moaned involuntarily as a lightening bolt of pain shot through his arm sliding down to his fingertips. Judd placed his hand on TK's burning forehead and his heart sunk further. He didn't know how long would his friend will be able to hang on until they get out of this situation. He was no doctor but he knew the risks one had when they suffer heavy blood loss. He raised his tied hands over TK's body and pulled him closer "Hang on kid. Everything is going to be okay" 

TK inhaled shakily as he was moved and pressed on broad chest. The young man welcomed the warmth because he just couldn't stop shaking

"TK can you hear me? Open your eyes buddy. Just once please" Judd coaxed fearing if his friend closed his eyes then he might never wake up

This time TK listened. He pried his eyes open and saw the man sitting infront, Jacob looking at him impassively. On seeing the bully's face, everything came back to him and he shivered focusing on Judd's arms around him "M'kay" 

Jacob scoffed "If we don't get a pilot in next five minutes, you'll die boy" 

"No!" Judd yelled, his hold tightening around TK's small shaky form "You'll not hurt him anymore!" 

Jacob glared, anger seeping through his eyes like venom. He flung forward and snatched TK out of Judd's hold. TK gasped at the sudden movement that send waves of pain through his arm. Judd leaped out towards TK but froze when Jacob jammed a gun over TK's head "Enough!"

TK feebly struggled while he faught to stay conscious, flinching at the pressure of the gun. He could feel a warm trickle of blood sliding down his arm begging for his attention but he couldn't do anything about it

"Please don't! I'm sorry okay... please don't hurt him" Judd choked on a sob and pleaded, eyes never leaving TK's pale face "I'm sorry" 

Jacob squeezed TK's shoulder earning a whimper from his hostage "Keep your mouth shut. This is my last warning!" 

Judd nodded. He barely had time to catch TK when his friend was roughly shoved towards him. TK tumbled forward, landing half on floor and half on Judd's lap who cradled him close and settled back on his seat. TK was on the verge of passing out when he heard a small commotion and the front latch getting opened. A new voice reached his ears... 

Wait a second

Not a new voice. The voice was so familiar that TK could recognise it from anywhere. A voice that cut right through his heart. But how could it be possible. His delirium was surely setting in because the voice undoubtedly belonged to...Carlos

"I'm your pilot"

FEW MINUTES EARLIER

"I'll go as a pilot" 

"What!?" Stanford bellowed, almost glaring at his junior officer "Are you out of your mind? You're not going in as a pilot. Why are you so eager to give yourself to them on sliver platter?" 

Owen held his gaze on Carlos and his unconditional love for his son. He couldn't imagine any other man in TK's life who was willing to risk his life for him. The fierce look on Carlos's face told him, no matter how hard Stanford argued, his decision wasn't going to change "I think he's made his decision" 

"Well it's not his decision to make!" Standford raised his voice "I'm not risking any more lives" 

Carlos pressed his lips tightly. Owen knew it was going to be hard to convince his officer. Though he had no doubts that Carlos was going to end up in the plane one way or the other

"Sir with all due respect" Carlos started calmly "You yourself said it's going to take hours to get a pilot from our department and that's what we don't have. Time. He has given us half an hour. You also said our objective is to turn the tables on these guys and capture them without risking TK and Judd's life. Plus I've done some basic training in these kind of planes. I know how to operate them" 

Standford nodded narrowing his eyes and silently asking Carlos to continue

"Besides we're at the airport Sir. Do you really think they are going to wait or believe that it's going to take hours to find a pilot? The seconds we are wasting is only pushing TK and Judd's life towards more danger. Let me go Sir. I'm a cop.. I know how to handle the criminals no matter how dangerous they are" 

Before Standford could reply, the cell in his hand rung "Hello...what? I need more time... please... Atleast release one of the hostages... hello! Dammit!" he hung up the call, huffing in frustration. He looked at the two worried faces "He wants a pilot in next five minutes or else he's shooting one of the hostages" 

Owen's eyes widened while Carlos became more desperate "Please Sir let me go. We can't waste anymore time" 

"What do you have in mind?" asked Standford and Carlos was so glad atleast he was considering his offer "I'll go on board immediately. Once I'm in the cockpit I'll start the preflight check. Assuming these guys don't know about flying a plane, I'll start the intercom between the cockpit and control tower. You can send our guy at the tower so you'll be able to hear our conversation" 

"What next?" 

Carlos nodded firmly as he continued "I'll have to see what kind of shape TK is in... I mean if he'll be helpful in taking down these men or else it's going to be me and Judd who I know can throw few punches. I just need a distraction of few seconds and we'll be on them...catch them off guard and get their guns" 

Standford rubbed his forehead as he thought about Carlos's suggestion. He had no choice but to agree with him "Okay you can go. Go get ready" 

"Thank you Sir" said Carlos with a determination shinning in his eyes. He looked at Owen "I promise I'll bring him back" 

Owen placed a hand on Carlos's shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile "I believe you but be careful. I want my all three boys back safe" 

Carlos smiled and ran to get ready as a pilot.

PRESENT

Wearing a pilot's uniform, Carlos braced himself to face the situation. He just needed one chance, one small mistake from the criminals and soon he would be able to overpower them. The officer held his hands up in air, showing he wasn't a threat as he climbed up the stairs. The door opened after thirty seconds and Carlos was faced with the barrel of a gun. Immediately shifting into his undercover mode, he spoke looking straight into Malcom's eyes "I'm your pilot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plot bunny is extremely HAPPY after receiving sooooo many carrots (comments) and now he's even more hungry 🤗🤗🤗
> 
> Care to drop few more carrots PLEASE :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thanks a BILLION MILLION TRILLION for reading this story. On with the next chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Malcom narrowed his eyes on Carlos as he looked at him suspiciously. He asked Sylar to pat him down for any weapons or wires. Carlos never took his eyes off Malcom, standing tall and confident even if he so badly wanted to go see TK and make sure he was okay 

"When is the money coming?" asked Malcom with a sneer and Carlos nodded "It's on the way. Might take ten to fifteen minutes. Until then I'll get this plane started" 

Malcom didn't like Carlos's answer. He wanted to get out of this country as soon as possible. Now he had no other option but to wait for another fifteen minutes

"He's clean" Sylar annouced and then Carlos flicked his eager eyes on the two hostages, one of which was the love of his life. His breath caught in his throat on seeing TK's condition. His boyfriend looked worse, so pale and so vulnerable. He was barely conscious, body akwardly propelled forward and would have fallen if Judd's arms weren't wrapped around his chest. Anger bolied in his veins towards the people who hurt TK. He swallowed down his emotions and met Judd's eyes who was looking at him with wide and surprised eyes 

Carlos moved his head slightly and Judd immediately understood he was signalling him to keep quiet and act as if he doesn't know him. Judd blinked his eyes slowly silently conveying he received his message and tried to haul TK back into the seat. TK moaned on being jostled and was softly hushed by Judd "I'm sorry... I just wanted to make you comfortable" 

Carlos couldn't hold himself anymore. He hesitated for only a second and then brushed by the two criminals "All passengers have to be belted in before we can taxi out of the hangar" he said with an even tone, leaving no room for argument

Sylar was about to stop Carlos but Malcom stopped him "Relax... he's just doing his job. Just Hurry up!" he yelled at Carlos who ignored his rude behaviour and squatted down next to TK "Oh God" he bit his lips, blinking away his tears

"He's a strong kid" Judd held on to TK, hand cradling his face to his chest. Carlos gave a small smile and gently wrapped his arms around him and slowly lifted him onto the seat, snapping the seat belt in place "There you go tiger" he whispered 

Jacob who was sitting opposite to them, frowned "What did you say?" 

Carlos turned to look at him "Nothing. I was telling him to be strong" 

Jacob scoffed getting up from his seat to have a chat with his other two partners

TK heard Carlos's voice again. Tiger? The only one person who called him that was Carlos. He moaned, eyes fluttered open. He looked at Carlos, dazed and confused. TK opened his mouth as if to speak and Carlos looked at Judd with a flash of panic in his eyes. If TK recognized him infront of the bad guys, then his cover would be blown and they would all die "Keep him quiet!" he hissed quietly

Judd reached over and ran a hand on TK's sweat soaked hair and murmured softly "Don't say anything kid... trust me okay.. no talking" 

TK closed his eyes, a soft whimper escaping his parted lips. His head rested on Judd's chest, breathing heavily through his clenched teeth

"Stay alert" Carlos whispered to Judd who gave a sharp nod. His gaze lingered on TK for a moment as his boyfriend struggled to comprehend Judd's words and to stay awake. Guilt filled his eyes as he slowly turned away "Let's get ready. You three need to buckle up" 

Sylar and Jacob took seats and buckled themselves while Malcom went to sit in co-pilot's seat. Carlos frowned "What are you doing? Do you know how to fly?" 

"If I knew, you wouldn't be standing here" Malcom shot back and Carlos faught the urge to roll his eyes "Then what are you doing up here instead of back there with your partners" 

Malcom smiled dangerously "I want to keep an eye on you" 

Carlos choked on a bubbling anger and finished his preflight check, turning on the coms so the chief would be able to hear them. Glancing over his shoulder, he looked at TK. Fevered and glazed eyes stared back at him through half open lids as if TK wasn't sure what he was seeing. For a second he thought, TK's eyes widened a bit before squinting in pain again. He saw Judd's hand was tightly pressed on TK's arm, presumably to stop the bleeding.

TK POV

TK wheezed out another breath. Through half closed eyes, he stared at the man sitting on pilot's seat, the man who helped him buckle up, the man who's arms were familiar, the same man's voice that sounded like...like Carl..

TK hissed when Judd pressed on his arm, the bleeding having started again. He could hear him murmur few words, asking him to be quite, though he didn't know why. Then the man who reminded him of his boyfriend, got up and went towards pilot seat. If TK wasn't so loopy in pain, he would have sworn, the man looked exactly like Carlos. But how can that be possible. Carlos didn't know what happened to them. He was at the station. How could he be here? 

TK stared harder, willing the man to turn around just once...and he did. His eyes widened just a fraction of second because now he totally recognized him. Carlos was here. His breathing accelerated, panic settling in him at impossible speed. Carlos can't be here. These men were armed and dangerous who weren't afraid of shedding blood. They could hurt Carlos "No!" 

A new wave of adrenalin rushed inside TK's body and he moved himself out of Judd's hold and unbuckled from his seat. Judd tried to grab TK back again "TK! Hey where are.. TK stop!" 

TK ignored Judd, his mind filled with delirious thoughts, wanting Carlos to get away from the plane. He swayed, hands blindly reaching out towards Carlos's direction "He can't ...he can't be here!" 

Jacob shouted from his side when he saw TK getting up "Hey! What are you doing!?" he got up from his seat and went to tackle TK back to his seat

"TK!" Judd tried to get up but froze when Sylar pointed a gun and hissed at him "Don't move!" 

Carlos momentarily stunned, turned his head back only to gasp at the scene. TK was fighting with the man, trying to get pass him. He was surprised TK still had the strength to stand on his feet. Malcom griited his teeth and spat angrily "Get him back on the seat! Should have shot him to death" he mumbled and Carlos clenched his jaw

This was it! 

This was the distraction he needed. He could easily take down the man next to him and ask Judd for a surprise attack on the guy who stood close to him. Once the two goons were taken care of, they would easily be able to help TK. Carlos braced himself to get into action. He jumped from his seat and yelled at Judd "Judd Now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo you guys didn't get the wrong impression that it's over right? ( evil laugh 😎😎) Things are gonna get even more worse. We'll see that in next chapter. 
> 
> Until then....My straving bunny plot is begging for comments :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! No matter how many times I say it's never going to be enough. But still THANK YOU soooooo much for reading this story. On with next chapter.
> 
> Ps : This one is for you Sam. Thanks for the idea!  
>    
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Judd now!" 

On hearing Carlos's signal, Judd felt every muscle in his body tense. Clenching his jaw, he stood up so fast that his head connected hard with Sylar's chin. The gun flew from the man's hand and skittered to the floor between them. Immediately Judd drove a punch to Sylar with both hands and dropped to his knees to get hold of the gun

Several inches away TK and Jacob were locked in a fight, though Jacob clearly seemed to be having the upper hand

Carlos made his move when Malcom cursed and unbuckled his seat. Rushing forward, he wrapped his left arm around Malcom's neck and grabbed his right wrist which was holding a gun and yanked it towards the ceiling "Drop it!" he hissed in his ear

Malcom looked shocked for few seconds before grunting as he tried to lower his arm, while Carlos applied just enough leverage to negate his efforts. The officer tightened his arm around Malcom's neck, applying pressure and slowly cutting off his air supply. At the same time Carlos shoved his knee forward catching Malcom behind his leg who went down with a yelp and Carlos wrenched the gun from his grasp 

Judd found the gun under a seat but at the same time Sylar stamped his foot down on his back. He growled and turned around sharply, wacking the man with his foot, sending him spiralling down. Without wasting any time further, he got up and gave a solid punch to Sylar's jaw and knocked him out for good

Just then a painful scream pierced the air. Carlos's heart stopped and he looked towards the back of the plane "TK" 

Judd halted himself when he heard TK's yell

Jacob had finally won the battle and was now holding TK infront of him like a human shield, his fingers mercilessly digging into TK's injured arm who grunted loudly 

Taking Carlos's distraction to his advantage, Malcom twisted suddenly breaking from the officer's hold. He lunged for the gun in Carlos's hand but Carlos was ready and brought it down on Malcom's head, smiling in grim satisfaction when the man fell limply to the floor

"Hey! Stop! Shit" Jacob yelled gripping TK's shoulder even tightly "I swear I'll pull the trigger!" 

Carlos walked further inside and stood next to Judd "Let him go!" he demanded training his gun on the two of them. He cursed silently as he realized he couldn't get a clear shot at Jacob without hitting TK

"Don't come any closer!" Jacob warned tightening his hold on TK who gasped when he couldn't breathe. TK fruitlessly struggled to free himself but gave up due to his lack of strength. He stared at Carlos with glassy eyes that were threatening to droop close any second

"You're killing him! Let go!" Judd shouted unable to see his friend in pain

"Look.." Carlos spoke calmly for TK's sake and tried to coax the criminal "It's al over for you. Your two partners are down. The place is surrounded by the cops. There's no way out" 

"Shut up!" 

"I hear you okay....but just listen to this. There is no murder charges on you guys..yet. You three can still get away with minimum sentence in prison but if you kill him, there's a death penalty waiting for you. I'm sure you don't want that. Let him go and this will all be over" 

Jacob was shaking as he thought about Carlos's words. His heart was racing so fast because of the fear he felt. He didn't want to go to jail again. In his panic state, the man unconsciously added even more pressure on TK's arm earning a loud whimper from his hostage

Carlos scrunched his face in anger, fighting hard not to jump on the man "Please don't do this. You're hurting him. Let him go"

Jacob shook his head, sweat pouring from his eyes "No! I can still get out. I'm in control as long as I have him!" he roughly nudged TK "Now throw your guns my way! Do it now!" 

Carlos cursed and went for another option "Okay fine! You want the gun? Here!" he rushed forward and towards Jacob who eyes widened "Uh..no no stay back! Stop and throw the gun on the floor"

Carlos didn't stop though "Here...take my gun!" he was now one arm distance between him and TK when he suddenly made his final move "You can have it" 

Jacob flinched backwards resulting in loosening his grip on TK

Before Jacob could comprehend what happened, Carlos grabbed TK's t-shirt and hauled him out of Jacob's grasp. He pushed TK towards Judd and shouted "Judd take him!"

Judd caught TK in his arms, lowering him on the floor. He cradled him gently tapping on his cheeks "TK? Hey stay with me. TK" what he saw next was going to haunt him for rest of his life

Carlos didn't even stop to think and acted on instinct. Just when TK was out of line, he pulled the trigger and shot the man on his upper thigh. Jacob screamed and went down on the floor. Carlos quickly yelled at the coms knowing his senior officers were hearing them "We are clear!" 

"CARLOS!"

Carlos turned only to feel his heart drop to his stomach "TK!" 

OUTSIDE 

A frantic and worried Owen stood with his team and officer Standford. They were intently listening to the conversation going on in the plane. Tension seeping through each heart. When Owen heard Judd's panicked voice saying that TK's life was in danger, he sprinted towards the jet

"No! Wait Mr Strand!" Stanford and his two officers grabbed Owen restraining him from going towards the plane. Owen thrashed to get free "Let me go! TK is in danger. I need to see my son!" 

"Calm down Mr Strand. If you go there right now, your son will surely die" 

Owen froze looking at Stanford with tearful eyes 

"Reyes is there. Give him a chance. He won't let anything happen to your son" 

Owen swallowed hard, tears freely rolling down. The man was right. He needed to stay strong for the sake of his son's life. The father gave a reluctant nod and they walked back to the inter-com area. For next minute the room was filled with the conversation between Carlos and the man holding TK hostage. Waiting for another few seconds, they heard a gun shot and then Carlos's firm voice "We are clear!" 

Owen released a deep breath he had been holding and shared a smile with his team, all glad that finally this nightmare was over

"Let's go get your son back" Stanford smiled. Owen was about to thank him when Judd's voice caught their attention "CARLOS!" 

Owen frowned. Before he could understand what was going on, another voice ran a chill down his spine 

"TK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go guys so you all can stop sharpening your tools for ending with this cliffy and plppppplllllssssssss leave few carrots for my plot bunny :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! So this is the last chapter guys!!!! I owe a huuuuuge gigantic THANK YOU to all my awesome readers who have read this fic and left kudos and carrots for my bunny plot 🤗🤗🤗 Couldn't have done it without your support. On with the next and last chapter.
> 
> Sorry for mistakes 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Judd was so relieved when he finally got TK back in his arms. He shielded his friend, covering him as much possible with his huge body. He briefly looked at Carlos and saw him take down the last criminal. He closed his eyes, an immense joy cursing through his entire body. They were safe... TK was going to be alright. He would have never been able to forgive himself if anything would have happened to his friend, his kid brother. His happiness short lived when the fragile body in his arms jerked

With wide shocked eyes Judd looked down and his heart nearly leaped out of his chest when he saw TK's eyes rolled at the back of his head and he started shaking uncontrollably. Something was wrong... very wrong "CARLOS!" 

Carlos turned and froze for few seconds before rushing towards his boyfriend "TK!" 

TK's body stiffened on the floor as if attacked by a taser gun and Carlos's eyes widened with fear "TK!" he saw TK kept jerking and it didn't take long for him to know that the boy was having a seizure "He's having a seizure!" he yelled as TK's violent spams locked his joints

OUTSIDE 

"He's having seizure!" 

Owen didn't look at anyone and ran as fast as his wobbly legs would allow, followed by his team, Stanford and a pair of medics. The father took two steps at a time and climbed the stairs with heavy heart. What he saw next was going stay in his mind and heart forever 

Carlos's heart raced as he helplessly watched his boyfriend shake vigorously with blood gushing out of his mouth, his teeth having cut clean through his tongue. He quickly turned TK to his side so he wouldn't choke on his blood while supporting his head to avoid getting hit on the floor. Judd kept a firm yet soft hold on TK's limps and moved back a little so the boy wasn't crowded

"Oh TK.." Owen cried, his own body freezing at the scene, violent stabs of tears flowing from his eyes 

Carlos and Judd felt utterly useless. Apart from worrying and dreading they had no choice but to wait for TK to ride out his seizure. Carlos kept stroking his head and murmured soft encouraging words in attempt to soothe his lover "Hang on TK.. it's gonna be okay.. please hang on"

Sixty seconds passed like snail

The seizure didn't last much longer after than, the stubborn spams releasing their hold on TK's body and he finally went limp. Carlos placed his two fingers and checked for pluse "Oh Thank God" he whispered feeling soft thumping under his fingertips. He pulled TK up and hugged him tightly letting out his own sigh of relief 

"We need to get him to hospital" said Judd and saw Owen pushing the medics towards his son "Please help him" 

An oxygen mask covered TK's face as he was gently being loaded on a board. Owen grasped his hand and placed a kiss on his forehead "You're okay now son. Everything is fine. I'm here kiddo. I'm here" 

Carlos wiped the tears as TK last glimpse left the plane with Owen following closely behind. He turned towards Judd and started untying him "Are you okay?" 

"I'm good. Those bastards didn't touch me... they only hurt TK. I'm sorry" Judd's voice was apologetic which made Carlos frown "It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself Judd" 

Judd nodded sullenly not believing Carlos's words. He just hoped TK would be able to forgive him.

FEW HOURS LATER

An insistent noise of constant beeping brought TK out of unconsciousness. He felt someone was holding his hand.. wait not someone... he could recognize the touch even in his dreams, it was Carlos. He then heard voices...someone was whispering.. the voices sounded so worried but he couldn't figure out why? What happened? Where was he? Urgh! Somebody please stop the annoying beeping sound. He raised his free hand to reach out towards the noise but the limp plopped back down as he felt stinking pain, a whimper escaping his lips

"Mr Strand he's awake!" Carlos perked up looking at TK eagerly waiting to see those beautiful eyes again

"TK! Hey....son you're awake! Paul please go call the doctor" Owen leaned down and took TK's face in his both hands and pressed a kiss over his head "Open your eyes kid" 

TK slowly pried his eyes open and saw worried face of hid Dad and next to him stood equally tensed Carlos "Hey" greeted the officer 

"Wh't...ha..pen" rasped TK feeling his throat dry as sand

Carlos held a glass of water with a straw near TK's lips who took few sips, cold liquid soothing his sore throat. He then gave a gentle squeeze to his hand "You were shot TK" 

"What?" TK frowned

"How much do you remember?" 

TK tried to jostle his memory and that's when everything came back to him like tidal wave. He vaguely remembered getting sick... fever.. three armed men... taking a shot... their roller coaster ride in truck... they were in plane maybe, he wasn't sure..after that everything was blur ... suddenly a face jumped in his mind "Judd! Where is he? Is he okay? Carlos... Dad where is he?" he was half way up but Owen pushed him down "Take it easy TK" 

"Judd was with me. Where is he? They didn't hurt him, did they?" TK was breathing fast, looking back and forth between the two men

Owen and Carlos shared a look. Only TK would be naive enough to ask about his friend when he was the one in danger. The father ran a hand on TK's hair affectionately "He's fine son. Just few bruises" he then told him what exactly happened last night "Judd is fine"

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me" 

"TK, Judd is right outside. He hasn't left your side since you got here" said Carlos with a small smile "You scared the hell out of us all" 

"I'm fine now" TK spoke softly as he fidgeted with his IV. If Judd was here then why was he not in the room with him. Maybe he blamed him for putting his life in danger

Owen pried TK's hand off the IV "This is helping you so don't play with it" he smiled when TK pouted "Get some rest. I'll be right outside" 

TK nodded and saw his father leave. Carlos eyed him before running his finger on his forehead "What are you thinking about so much?" 

TK shrugged "Nothing" 

Carlos titled TK's face so he was facing him "Now let's try that again. What's wrong?" 

TK sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to lie to his boyfriend. Carlos knew him from the bottom of his heart "Do you think Judd is blaming me?" 

Carlos frowned "For what?" 

"I don't know...maybe he's mad.. like it's my fault.. I mean I caused him so much trouble" TK confessed quietly and Carlos got up to give a proper kiss on his lips. He poured all his fears and affection in that kiss, taking the breath away from the younger man 

TK panted lightly "Wow... that was great but not the answer I was looking for" 

Carlos laughed "You both are idiots" 

TK glared halfheartedly 

"You are worried if Judd's mad and he's sitting right outside wrapped up in his own guilt bubble" 

"What do you mean?" 

Carlos leaned in for another kiss and helped TK sit up "You two need to talk. I'll go call him"

TK waited for twenty seconds before the door clicked open and he saw Judd walk in looking like he hadn't slept for months. His face was pale, dark circles shown under his eyes and there was something shinning in his eyes...were those tears? He swallowed hard and spoke "Hi" 

Judd avoided TK's gaze and mumbled "Hi" 

"Umm...you good?" 

Judd scoffed "I'm not the one who got shot kid" 

TK bit his lips 

Silence hung iin the air for a whole minute

"Sorry" 

"Sorry" 

TK looked up "Why are you saying sorry?" 

"Isn't it obvious. You got hurt" 

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who got you into trouble" 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"If you hadn't stayed behind to look after me..you wouldn't have got involved with me" 

Judd frowned walking closer to the bed "Don't you dare blame yourself TK. It's not your fault. If anything had happened to you... God you've no idea how much freaked out I was.. I was suppose to take care of you but.. I... you still got hurt" 

TK blinked back his oncoming tears. He had never seen the soft side of Judd and it was overwhelming him. He always wanted a big brother, someone who would look after him, someone with whom he could share his thoughts, someone to tease and have fun with. And now when he looked at Judd...a huge smile formed on his face. His big brother was standing right infront of him "Thank you Judd" 

"Huh?" 

"If you weren't there with me, I don't think I would have survived. I owe you my life brother" 

Judd stared at TK before giving him a side hug "I'm just glad you're okay kid" 

TK laid his head on Judd's chest "It was a rough night" 

Judd sighed squeezing TK's shoulder and agreed "Rough night" 

"Hey guys? Are you done coz I want my boyfriend back" Carlos knocked at the door with a grin. From the hug, he guessed things had worked out between them 

TK blushed shaking his head fondly while Judd let go of him "We're done" he walked towards the door but paused to look at Carlos. Judd leaned into whisper near Carlos's ears "If you ever hurt my kid brother, I'll hunt you down and kick your ass" 

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave a comment one last time :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. I love reading them and they highly motivate me to write more. Please?😚😚😚😚


End file.
